Fiction Madness
by bumalasa
Summary: It's about SasuSaku story. They met each other through a website, which Sakura was a member and Sasuke, the web master...
1. Chapter 1

Fiction Madness

By: pattyeggs & asanekimarah

A/N: Well, it's a fanfic about Sasusaku. They met each other through a website, which was between the webmaster and a member. Actually, I got this idea based on someone's experience. Well, I hope you like it. Pls. read and review!

Chapter One

A new website was discovered by Ino when she was surfing the net. She and Sakura had the habit to spend hours in front of the computer just to find a website where they can be a member of it. One of their favorite website was related in writing fictional stories. They joined the Journalism Club in their school, where they are the editors of the said school paper.

"Sakura, visit this website. It is also related to fictional writings." Ino suggested as she went to Sakura's computer and type the e-mail address. They were in the school library, supposedly searching for their given assignment but they became bored and surf the net instead.

"I want to become a member of that web." Sakura commented. "Did you already sign up?" Sakura asked while her eyes were fixed in the screen.

"Not yet. I'm not interested." Ino stated while returning to her sit.

"Why? You were always on the go when we find this kind of website." Sakura asked quizzically. This time she was already looking at Ino who was sitting behind her.

"Not now. As a matter of fact, I'm already a member of almost 50 websites and I cannot balance them all, maybe next time if I became tired in some of my current affairs." Ino informed.

"Okay…If you could not balance your affairs, maybe I could." Sakura said as she returned her sight in the screen. She begun to fill up the requirements needed to be a member of the URL she was joining.

---

Pen Name: Pinkish Green

Gender: Female

Age: 16 yrs. old

Profile:

School:

Konoha State University

Favorite Book:

Anything related to journalism

Most Hideous Book:

Icha Icha Paradise

Favorite Movie:

Titanic

Collections:

Any pink stuff

Hobby:

Surfing the net; reading fictional books, with romance; and taking photographs for our school paper.

"What a profile! She must be intelligent." Naruto commented as he read the profile of the newest member of their website.

"You almost said that whenever you read a girl's profile." Sasuke said in a low tone. Sasuke and Naruto was the web master of the famous fictional URL, most of the teens supported. They are genius because at the age of 14, they were able to create their own website. It is still successively in demand for almost 2 years and there are still non- stop of people who are willing to be a member of their site.

"But she is different. She studies at the Konoha State University, the top ranked girl's school in our country and she is a journalist in their club… Why don't you see for your self?" Naruto informed in an encouraging tone and because of curiosity, Sasuke came closer to see what Naruto said to him a while ago.

"She's just an ordinary girl." He said. "I'm not impressed." He added.

"Well, let's just wait for her first fictional work. I will keep in touch of her and prove to you that she is really intelligent!" Naruto informed.

---

"Sakura, Ms. Kurenai told me that we will be assigned to cover an interview of the two junior students who were studying at the Hidden Leaf University". Ino informed while they are walking at the hallway.

Sakura stopped from walking and faced Ino. "You mean the top ranked boy's school in our country?"

"Yes! Exactly! The rival of our school that was also build by our school's founder." Ino informed.

"When will be the interview?"

"I'm not yet sure. They will still discuss it to the principal."

"Okay… by the way, I already signed up in the website you recommended me. There are plenty of subscribers participated and most of them are teens like me." Sakura informed. They now continue walking.

"Good for you."

"I planned to update a story if I have some free time."

"Why don't you try to make a story tomorrow? It's Saturday."

"Good idea!" Sakura agreed.

---

"Sasuke, come here! Pinkish Green had already updated her story, I mean, her poem." Naruto exclaimed while his focus was still in the computer. "Come and see."

Pretending To Be A Good Friend

By: Pinkish Green

Pretending to be a good friend is hard to be.

Not sharing any secrets to have my own glee.

It is good for you and for me,

so I hope you will not ask it again to me.

I'm afraid that this day might come,

to reveal my secrets to the group of clowns.

I decided to write this secret in my diary,

to ensure my complete privacy.

I didn't know that I left this diary of mine.

Someone saw it when I was gone.

He read it for fun, especially at your front.

When we met again, you pay no attention to me.

I persuaded you to answer me,

but I was shocked in the way you approach me.

He said, "I already know your secrets and I don't

care about your feelings towards me because I already

love someone."

These were the exact words that came out of his mouth.

He was not the special person I knew for how many months.

I cannot stop pretending to be his good friend anymore,

my secrets led me too much sore.

The day I'm afraid for has already come,

to reveal my secrets to the group of clowns.

I tried to hide my secrets to have my own glee.

Pretending to be a good friend is hard to be.

"It's ugly!" Sasuke commented. "I didn't understand her point."

"Shut up! I love it. I told you, she is really intelligent. Someone has already beaten you. You always thought that you are the smartest person in the whole world. You just can't appreciate someone's work!" Naruto said and he laughed.

"I don't care… I hate that girl!" Sasuke said in his self and returned back to his computer, which he left a while ago when Naruto called him.

Sasuke sat on the computer chair and think an idea. "Let's see who is the smartest between the two of us."

---

"Wow! I receive plenty of reviews. I'm so excited to read them all." Sakura said excitedly. After she post her poem in the morning, she rest first in her bedroom because of deliberating her piece. When she woke up this afternoon, she checks her account and found out that she received lots of review. She was sitting on her bed and using her laptop that was (of course) on her lap.

angel blue: I like your poem.

francescayasha: You are a good poet. I really love it!

cherry blossom: Keep up the good work!

jelee gorms14: I was carried away.

Sakura was flattered in the reviews she received. She like the feed backs of the people who sent her reviews, except for one…

chicken ass: Your grammar sucks! I don't like it. You are not a good poet.

"Who the heck is this person?! So arrogant…" Her words were cut off. "Whoever is this man, I mean **animal**… Ahh! I don't like the words **it** used on me." Sakura said angrily. "Let me see its' profile." Sakura searched the pen name chicken ass and luckily, someone matched.

Pen Name: Chicken Ass

Gender: Male

Age: 16 yrs. old

Profile:

School:

Konoha State University

Favorite Book:

Icha Icha Paradise

Most hideous Book:

Anything related to journalism

Favorite Movie:

Dare Devil

Collections:

Anything except pink stuffs

Hobby:

Tearing romantic books, and making intelligent girls miserable!

"What a terrible profile? I think we will not be in good terms and I am not really sure in its' true gender. It is stated here that his gender was a male but she is studying at the Konoha State University, which is an exclusive school for girls…. Well, chicken ass is a good teaser. I will not forgive you for doing this to me!!!... Wait for my revenge!" She said to herself.

**Author's Note:** Ooh!! What's going to happen next? Please, pleeeeeeeease review! I wanna know how I'm doing and sorry for my grammar or spelling mistakes. But, please give me a review to know what you think of it. Thank you so much!


	2. Chapter 2

Fiction Madness

By: pattyeggs

A/N: Hello! Well thanks 4 the people who sent me a review last month! I really appreciated it. I already finished the next chapter and I hope you like it.

Chapter Two

"Sakura, Principal Tsunade accepted Ms. Kurenai's proposal about the interview we will include in our school paper." Ino said while piling her books. The classes were already dismissed and it is time for their vacant.

"When will be the interview?" Sakura asked while waiting her friend.

"Next week. They will still arrange the schedule of the said interview. By the way, the topic of the interview will be "The Youth of Today". The two students we will going to interview had already a business, which they are the initiator and the manager, as well." Ino informed and they went outside to have their lunch.

"They're so venerable!" Sakura said. They entered the cafeteria and look for a vacant table. "We can sit here." She said as she pulls her chair. They arranged their things first before Sakura talk, "Ino, have I already told you about the person who sent me a review with his insults?" She said angrily trying to control her temper.

"Not yet."

"Well… there was a person, whose pen name was chicken ass. I'm not sure if she was a girl or a boy… because when I tried to look for that pen name, it is indicated there that its' gender was a male but _he or she_ was studying at our school."

"Why don't you try to send chicken ass a message?" Ino asked while she sips her juice drink.

"What for, it doesn't matter now?"

"You can ask chicken ass why _he or she _sent you a review like that." Ino suggested.

"…"

---

"Sasuke, I told you she's smart! Just accept that fact." Naruto said. "She receives lots of reviews even though she just posted it for days."

"I don't care! I'm sure not all of the reviews are saying positive feedbacks." Sasuke answered confidently.

"Yes, you're right…Actually there was one person who didn't appreciate her piece... and listen… the pen name it used was chicken ass!" Naruto begins to laugh when he read the pen name. "I'm just wondering (giggles) why didn't he use (giggles) chicken asshole instead! (Obnoxious laugh) It is more pleasant to hear than the pen name he chose… It is much better!"

Sasuke pout and raise an eyebrow when he saw the reaction of Naruto. He was trying to control his temper because he might punch Naruto in the way it reacts. "Stop laughing… you **MONKEY** who is sitting in front of the computer!!!" Sasuke shouted.

"What… Who are you calling a monkey?!" Naruto said with an irritated tone.

"You're so noisy! I can't concentrate in what I am doing!" Sasuke replied back.

"What's wrong with you… you're not even doing anything and what's wrong… I'm just amazed in the pen name he used. Don't react too much as if you are chicken ass!" Naruto shouted in return. Sasuke didn't mind him any more and he went inside his room to settle down.

He lies on his bed and shut his eyes. Their dormitory served as their office. Naruto and Sasuke had known each other since they were still a child. They were really good friends that they decided to enroll at the same school and became a business partner in the website they both owned.

"I better check my mail first before I fall to sleep." Sasuke said to himself when he recalled that he hasn't opened his account yet. He visits his account everyday for the mails he received from his relatives, friends, and classmates and of course… his fan girls (inserts rabid F.G: We will never forget to support you, Sasuke-kun…… Go! Go! Sasuke-kun!!!)

A/N: Okay…back to the topic!

Welcome Uchiha Sasuke!

Your Mail:

Inbox (20) Subject

1- Fan girl-If you reply to me… I'm yours!

2- Fan girl-Till death do us part. (I really mean it)

3- Fan girl-"I'm pregnant and you are the father!"

4- Fan girl-Pls. read… Not important to you but important for me!

5- Fan girl-Go! Go! Sasuke-kun! YEAH!!!

6- Fan girl-I already spread your nude pics in the internet… so let's get married!

7- bla…..…………………

8- bla……………………..

9- bla……………………..

20- Pinkish GreenReply for the review you sent………

Sasuke was about to erase all the messages from the Inbox, when he noticed a message from Pinkish Green. He quickly read the reply that Pinkish Green sent.

Chicken Ass,

Well… thanks for sending me a review. I appreciated it and thanks for your effort for typing such negative feedback! I don't want to argue with you… but I just want to ask your opinion about my poem. I'm very disappointed in the words you used on me. I hope your suggestions can help me improve my GRAMMAR (as you said in your review) for the next fictional piece I will post. Thank You.

P.S: I hope you don't mind… are you a gay or lesbian? I'm just curious about your profile, it is stated there that you are a male but you are studying at the Konoha State University, maybe we we're schoolmates… By the way………I like your pen name…Chicken Ass!

-Pinkish Green

---

Sakura was already brushing her hair in front of the dresser. She was preparing to go to sleep but Hinata called her in her cell phone.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for interrupting you but Ino told me to send the outline you will use for the interview. She will be absent tomorrow because she is ill. Kindly check your mail and get the outline attached there. She told me that Ms. Kurenai might ask it for you tomorrow." Hinata said in the other line.

"Okay, thank you." Sakura said before she hangs up. She just finished brushing her hair and checked her mail. She received two messages, one from Hinata and one from Chicken Ass. After she opened the attached message, she read the reply of chicken ass.

Pinkish Green,

I already read your message. I was amazed that you were able to send me a reply even though I hate you! In fact, I cannot give you my opinion and suggestions. Don't ask me the reasons behind my actions because I don't know either. I just don't really like you! As for my real gender, I though you are smart enough to know my true identity. Haven't you read the information stated there? Of course I am a genuine man! Don't you ever realize that I am just faking my profile! I just copied your school because _they _said that the school where you were enrolled was the top ranked girl's school (which I don't believe). You already prove me that you are a dull person. I know you don't want to argue with me, but I like to mess up with you (maybe it's in your pen name that makes me interested to tease you). I haven't seen you but I think you are the kind of person that is too showy, which I really hate! Starting this day… I will make your life **miserable**!!!

P.S: I have nothing to thank about, but I realized that my pen name is more appropriate for you!

-Chicken Ass

"What the heck is he thinking? He said he was a genuine man but at the same time, studying at the Konoha State, of course I get confuse! Wait... If he copied my school, then… he already had seen my profile, which means, he already known me before he read my poem. Why didn't I think of that?! He just wasted my sincerity for forgiving him for his discouraging review, and then I will learn that he was already criticizing me. That chicken ass! I wish I didn't reply him." Sakura said while deleting his message. "So he wants to play with me… fine!"

That night, Sakura didn't sleep first because he was still chatting with Sasuke.

Pinkish Green: Hey! You know what… you're so judgmental! Who do you think you are? Some kind of a perfect man! Of course not!

Chicken Ass: You showy girl……… I don't care what you think about me but all I can say is… you are not really intelligent!

Pinkish Green: Who said that I am not smart? Of course I am. As a matter of fact, I am one of the honor students in our University!

Chicken Ass: Do you think I will believe you? Ha! Ha! Ha! In your dreams!

Pinkish Green: You talk like a drug user.

Chicken Ass: How can you say that I am a drug user? Maybe you experience to take a prohibited drug! I'm right……… You are really a user!

Pinkish Green: Shut up! I'm not a user. Maybe you are?

Chicken Ass: If you are not a user, then why are you still awake at this time? It's already midnight. Can't you sleep… maybe it's the disadvantage of the drugs you intake.

When Sakura read the last message of Sasuke, she noticed that it was already midnight, she enjoy chatting with Sasuke that she never notice the time. She did not reply him anymore; instead she turned off her laptop and went to sleep.

Next Day………

"Sakura what time did you sleep last night?" Hinata asked in concern.

"Why did you ask?"

"It's obvious that you didn't sleep well."

"Yes, you're right but I hope you don't ask the reason because it makes me really angry!" Sakura informed.

"Ok. By the way, Ms. Kurenai was looking for you a while ago. She was in the teacher's faculty. She said she will say something about you, so if I were you, I better go now!"

"Thanks." Sakura said and she ran away.

When she reached the faculty room, she quickly approached Ms. Kurenai.

"Sakura, I've been looking for you. Where have you been? I will say something about your coming interview."

"I'm sorry ma'am but I was late this morning. I didn't wake up on time."

"Ok. As I was saying, the interview was rescheduled. It will be tomorrow, so if Ino will not be recovered this day, Hinata will take over her place. I have no choice but to choose Hinata. She was also a good journalist and she can do her task well if Ino cannot make it."

"Ok. I will just phone Ino today to ask her about her condition so we will be informed at the head of time." Sakura said and Kurenai agreed.

After her talk with Kurenai, she phoned Ino in their house and learned that she has measles and cannot make it tomorrow. Sakura explained that Hinata will be her substitute and she agreed. The Journalism Club, especially the people who were coming in the said interview arranged all the things they will used for the coming interview.

---

"Sasuke, there are students from the Konoha State that will come in our school tomorrow. I guess they are all good looking. I can't wait to see them tomorrow!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Pervert." Sasuke whispered and he went to his room to check his mail. He was disappointed because he didn't receive a message from Pinkish Green. Whenever he received a message from that girl, he feels excited that he wants to taunt her. He thought that Sakura might get mad of him and decided to send her a message.

Chicken Ass: Hello! Why didn't you reply last night? Are you mad of me?

There was no reply. He waited for almost 10 minutes before he received a message. It was from her fan girl. He didn't read it, instead he delete it. (Inserts fan girl: "How dare you delete my message, Sasuke-kun. You broke my heart!") (A/N: Sorry, he didn't like you.)

He was about to close his account when someone send him a message.

Pinkish Green: Wow! I can't believe that Chicken Ass sent me a message without criticizing me! Are you really the GENUINE MAN I chatted with last night?

Sasuke was happy when he read Sakura's message.

Chicken Ass: Of course I am still the Chicken Ass! I just sent you a message because I want to ask something……… is that true that some of the students in your school will come in the Hidden Leaf University?

Pinkish Green: Why did you ask?

Chicken Ass: Nothing, I just heard it to my friend. He said that _all_ the students enrolled there are good looking……… but I guess you are different to them ………. I guess you are not a good looking person. Ha! Ha!

Pinkish Green: There you go again; I thought you will not criticize me anymore! Just send my thanks to your good friend who can appreciate someone's beauty. Not like you, Icha Icha Paradise subscriber! Pervert!!! That's all I can say! So long! I still have to prepare my things for our interview. (:- P

"Interview, Pinkish Green has an interview? Maybe she is one of the students who will go to our University." Sasuke sigh.

---

"Sasuke, they must be the students from the other university." Naruto said while patting Sasuke's shoulder who was reading his book at the hallway. "Look at that girl. She's pretty!" He added when he noticed the girl with light blue eyes. Sasuke looked at the students who were reading and memorizing their piece. "Beautiful lady with light eyes!" Naruto shouted. The girls searched the place where the voice came from. The girl with cherry blossom hair accidentally moved her head at the hallway, where Naruto and Sasuke were staying.

"Pinkish Green…" Sasuke said when he noticed the girl's pink hair and emerald eyes…

End of Chapter 2

A/N: Pls. send me a review to serve as a reference for the next chapter. I hope you like it. Just wait for the next chapie…Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well… thanks for the persons who set me reviews in the previous chapter. I apologize because it takes time since I publish this chapter. This chapter is kinda short compared to the first chapters but I hope you like it. Have fun!

P.S: Sorry for my grammar and spelling mistakes. Hope you can still understand it.

Chapter Three

"Sakura, Hinata! We can now enter the conference room." Kurenai shouted while waving her hand. She was standing in front of the room together with the members of the journalism club.

"Ok." Hinata replied. She fixed her things and call Sakura's attention who is still gazing at the hallway. "Hey! Sakura, Ms. Kurenai is already calling us. We should go now."

"O… okay." Hinata immediately ran to the hallway and was about to enter the conference room but shouted back to remind Sakura that she must now enter the room. Sakura already ran fast. "Ouch!" She fell on the floor.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Sasuke said with a sarcastic tone when someone bumped him.

"Don't blame me! It's your fault. You are blocking the way!" Sakura answered back with irritated tone while smoothing out her uniform. Naruto helped her to stand and apologized to Sakura.

"Thank you." She said to Naruto and looked at Sasuke. She left a sharp sight and a raised eye brow before she entered the room.

"Hey! Sasuke, I can't believe that someone can answer you with unsympathetic words! She's different from the other girls we know." Naruto said with an irritating smile. Sasuke just turned back and entered the room.

---

"Hinata, Sakura, this is Hatake Kakashi. He is the adviser of the lads you are about to interview." Kurenai informed.

"Good morning sir." They greeted.

"Pls. take your sit." Kakashi also sat as well as Kurenai. They are in front of Sakura and Hinata. "I heard a lot of things about the two of you… Hyuga Hinata, one of the richest members of the family in our country and Haruno Sakura, the brightest girl in your university." He added. "By the way, they are supposed to be here now…" His words were cut off when two students entered the room. Their attentions were caught by the noisiest boy who was teasing the other guy.

"I told you she is different… bla… bla… bla…" He was interrupted when Kakashi stood and get near them.

"Why are you late? We're waiting for you?" Kakashi asked the two lads. "By the way……… Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata, pls. meet Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura's eyes widened.

**: -** O

---

(The Interview)

**Hinata**: When did you started in your business?

**Naruto**: When we are still in 1st year of high school.

**Hinata**: Whose idea was this so-called, job of yours?

**Naruto**: Mine. I'm really addicted to computers and fictional stories so I decided to make a website about fictional writings.

**Hinata**: We've been discussing your website a while ago; may we know your owned website?

**Naruto**: Oh sure! It's www. fanpress. org. Anyone can be a member of it.

Sakura suddenly loose her thoughts from their interview and realized that she was a member of their site, where she met Chicken Ass.

"Hey! Sakura, it's your part." Hinata whispered to get Sakura's attention.

"Sorry."

**Sakura**: Ehem! Ah… Well… as an owner of a well- known site, are you having conflicts regarding in your studies and managing your profession?

**Naruto**: Actually we have, but we are able to find solutions in the said problems.

**Sakura**: For some people who do not know, the two of you are reading all the profile of the new members who joined in your URL… Do you find some profiles that are strange? What I mean is a strange hobbies, interests, or pen names?

**Sasuke**: Definitely yes.

"At last he talked." Sakura said to her self.

**Sasuke**: She likes the Titanic movie and pink stuffs. She's so absurd! Actually she is also studying at your school. Her pen name is Pinkish Green.

Sakura gasp.

**Naruto**: That's too rude! Don't believe him. He's just jealous because he cannot accept the fact that a girl can beat him.

She smiled. Naruto saved her again.

**Sasuke**: But she was really annoying! I think she was not that pretty looking as you said… she totally looked like a horrible beast!

She pouted. She cannot take it anymore. At first she was called absurd then annoying but calling her a horrible beast is such an insult for her. She was starting to loose her patience.

**Sakura**: What if one day you met this person and you will discover that she have the intelligence the boys are looking for and looks, the boys are fighting for!

**Sasuke**: If that happens, it's a nightmare for me.

**Sakura**: Why you!

Sakura stood up and was about to reach Sasuke but Hinata grab her.

"Calm down. I bet you are not the one Mr. Uchiha is talking about." Hinata said. Sakura realized that no body from that interview knew that she was Pinkish Green. She sits down and calms herself first before she asks the next question.

**Sakura**: I'm sorry for my behavior…. Let's continue to the next question. Are you planning to meet some of your fans in personal? I'm sure they will love that.

**Sasuke**: Would they?

**Sakura**: Am I interviewing you or it's the other way around?

**Sasuke**: I guess you are.

**Sakura**: Then answer it!

**Naruto**: Just don't listen to him… In regards in your question, if we have some time we can meet them. It's fun to meet new people!

**Hinata**: I see. Well, thanks for the time you gave us. In behalf of our club, we thank you.

**Naruto**: You're welcome.

After the interview, Kakashi and Kurenai are still chatting on the couch. Naruto had a conversation with Hinata and the other journalism members arranged their props when Sakura left the conference room. It's a good thing that classes are going on, so there are no students roaming around. She sat on the bench and phoned Ino. She told her the things happened in their interview. Ino congratulated them and told her that her measles were already gone. After the exchanging of their stories, Sakura ended the talk.

"What did I do?! It's a disgrace! What come into my mind to say those kinds of words to him? I hate myself!" Sakura realized.

"At least you realized your faults." Sakura turned her head at the man behind her. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke added while he sits beside her.

She lowers her head. "It's none of your business!"

"I'm just asking!" He said in irritated tone. "Ah… can I ask you something?" Sasuke said while Sakura looked at him.

"What?" She asked with a confused expression.

He cleared his throat. "I just want to know if there is **_really_** a member of our site that is studying in your university."

Sakura lowers her head again. _Should I tell him? What will happen if I tell him the truth? ………_"Actually, there is and I know her."

"Is that true?" This time, Sasuke is looking at Sakura.

"I'm not that sure if she is the one you are looking for. Maybe I'm just mistaken… Can you just describe her, just to make sure?" _Maybe I am not really the one he is asking for. Maybe there is another girl he knows that is also studying in our school._

"She is the one I am talking about the interview. Her pen name is Pinkish Green." He answered seriously. "In the way you react in the interview a while ago, it seems you this girl so I think… maybe you know her." Sasuke informed.

"Yes I know her…She is… ah… my friend! But why are you looking for her? I'm sure she hasn't met you before. What do you want from her?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing, I just want to meet her personally." He answered impassively.

"Meet her personally? A while ago you are just criticizing her and now you want to meet her! If you just want to insult her, it's better for you to commit suicide! What kind of person are you?"

"…A one of a kind."

"Very funny…" She sounded irritated. Sasuke just grin.

"Sakura, come on. We're going!" Hinata informed.

"I better go now. Thanks for the time you shared in the interview." Sakura stood and bowed her head. She was about to go to Hinata but Sasuke called her.

"If you have some time, you can join our website and you can add me as your friend…."

_Friend… how can you be my friend! After all the things you said to me!_

"Oh sure but I don't' know your pen name." _What had I said?! _ Sasuke get close to her and said something.

"It's Chicken Ass."

"Sakura, we're going!" Hinata shouted.

"I'm coming." She looked at Sasuke and left an evil smile. "Nice meeting you...Chicken Ass."

End of Chapter 3

A/N: I hope you enjoy reading it. Pls. give me reviews, comments and suggestions for the next chapter. Actually I don't know what will be the continuation of this story so I hope you will send me one. T.Y


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for those who sent me reviews in the last chapter. I really appreciate it. By the way, here is the continuation of my fanfic. Pls. read and review!

Chapter 4

"Hey! Sakura, long time no see!" Ino said excitedly. "I missed you a lot. Did I miss something when you went in the other university?" She asked.

"Nothing, we just ask those questions and of course they answered it." She replied without looking at Ino. They are waiting in front of Hinata's house.

"Is that true? I heard that you almost lost your temper while interviewing them." Sakura stop and look at Ino.

"Well… You must be hungry. We better eat our lunch now because I can hear my stomach complaining. Don't worry; I will be in charge in the expenses today!" Sakura said just to change their topic.

Ino just nodded.

---

"Sasuke, do you want to join me?" The blonde asked.

"I'm not interested." He answered in sluggish tone.

"Oh come on! I'm going to Konoha's Mall to have some fun. I'm bored here."

"Why don't you just go alone and leave me here!" Sasuke slouch on the sofa.

"I'm going to meet Shino. We are going to discuss our report next week and of course you should be there because you are the leader."

"Uh! I can't believe that the monkey reminded me something good today." Sasuke said teasingly.

"Shut up lazy leader!"

---

"Let's go to the internet café. I was not able to open my accounts when I was suffering from my severe measles! Please!" Ino pleaded with a cross fingers.

"Oh well. Do we have a choice?" Hinata answered.

"Thank you." Ino hug Sakura and Hinata then ran towards the café.

Hinata followed Ino inside. Sakura was about to follow them but she saw a familiar face. She saw Naruto together with Sasuke who was at the entrance of the mall.

"Sakura, why don't you go inside? We already rent a computer for you." Ino informed. Sakura followed.

Hinata is sited at the right side (Computer #3) of Ino (Computer #2). Each computer is obstructed by a cubicle to have privacy within the user. Sakura is sitting behind Ino (Computer #7). She is listening to her favorite music in the internet so she uses an earphone for convenience. She feels somebody sit beside her and realize that it was just Ino.

"What?" Sakura asked while removing the phone in her ears.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but can you buy me a latte coffee. I really can't leave my sit. I'm waiting for my boy friend's response." Ino beg.

"You became lazy when it comes to computer and boy friends." She complain but not in an angry tone. "How about you Hinata, do you like a coffee?"

"Cappuccino pls. Thank you."

Sakura looked at Ino. "Just wait there. I will give our order after I open my profile."

"Ok. Thank you." Ino returned to her sit.

Sakura wear the earphone again and open her account in the She stood and left the computer with the webpage of her account barely displayed in the computer's screen.

She already went in the counter. At that time, Naruto, Sasuke and Shino entered the computer shop. They log at the other counter. Shino was designated at Computer #1; Naruto, Computer #4; and Sasuke at Computer #6. Sasuke began to type his research.

---

"Sir, 1 latte coffee, cappuccino and café au lait please." Sakura get a magazine and sit in front of the counter.

"Take out or dine in?"

"Dine in." She answered without looking at the bartender. "I will just wait for my order. Thank you."

---

Sasuke open his mail. There is no mail from Pinkish Green. He was disappointed. He just closed his mail and opened another website. It took him 3 minutes before he find the result of his research. He inserts his hand in his pocket. He searched his clutch purse. He asked Naruto and Shino but he failed…. Sasuke has a problem…

"I forgot my pen…" Sasuke grumble. He really needed that damn pen! He was about to take his sit when he noticed the next cubicle beside him. He spotted a pink pen… There was no one in that cubicle but the computer is on. He moves his head and check if someone is looking at him.

"I have to do this for the sake of my research…" Sasuke wipes the sweat on his forehead and take a deep breath. He extends his arm carefully to reach the pen. "I will just return it as soon as possible. Gotcha!" He succeeded. He peeks at the computer screen and he was surprised in what he seen.

www. fanpress. org

Welcome PINKISH GREEN!

Mail

Inbox (22)

SENDERSUBJECT

chicken assReview: Your grammar sucks!

chicken assRe message: I will make your life miserable!

angel blueReview: I like your poem.

francescayashaReview: You are a good poet…

cherry blossomReview: Keep up the good work!

jelee gorms 14Review: I was carried away.

Outbox (0)

Bulk (empty)

Trash (empty)

"Pinkish Green, it can't be. It means that you are also here in this café." Sasuke said. He was already sited on Sakura's chair and reading her profile and messages. He is so excited because he was about to meet Pinkish Green in personal. He decided to wait her to return in the cubicle and admit his true identity…

A/N: That's it for now. Pls. send me another suggestion for the next chapie. Thanks a lot!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well thank you for the reviews I received in my last chapter! It really helps me a lot. Sorry for it takes time for me to update this chapter but I hope you like it. Have fun!

Chapter 5

KRRRRRIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!

"Hello."

"Sakura, where are you? We're waiting for you here." Ino said on the other line.

"I'm still waiting for our order." Sakura answered.

"Just wait us there. Our time is already over. Let's just go out to the other door near the coffee counter." Ino informed.

"But I haven't sign out my account yet. Maybe someone sees my profile and change it." Sakura said worriedly.

"You can change your password later when you go home. I really want to go now. I have a date with my B.F tonight. Please…. Just wait us there." Ino said then she ended the line.

"Ok." Sakura sigh. When Ino and Hinata came they paid the bills and they left.

---

"Sasuke, let's go! It's time for my favorite anime." Naruto complained.

"I'm waiting for someone. Why don't you bring Shino and leave me here! You're disturbing me."

"Then who is the one you are waiting for?"

"It's none of your business!"

"I'm just asking… Shino, let's go. Let us give him the freedom to isolate himself from us! Cold jerk!" Sasuke just ignored his insult. He is really determined to meet Pinkish Green.

One hour had past and the girl whom he is waiting for didn't return so Sasuke decided to ask the lady in the counter.

"I'm sorry sir but we didn't get their name. They already left an hour ago."

"Ah… thank you."

He was dismayed. Before he left the café, he ordered a coffee first.

"Give me a decaf coffee please."

"Ok."

Sasuke waited for his order when a mid- aged lady approached him.

"I'm sorry sir but can I share a sit with you. There where no vacant sits left." She asked with a sweet smile.

Sasuke stare at her. She was about 30-35 yrs. old. She was not an ordinary lady like those corpulent personalities he met. She was totally gorgeous.

"Excuse me sir, can I share a sit?" She repeated. Sasuke just nod his head to show his approval. "Thank you."

There was a moment of silence between them before the waiter gave Sasuke's order.

"May I know your name?" The lady asked.

"Sasuke."

"What a nice name. I also dreamt to have a son before but I was only given a daughter but somehow, she managed to bring luck in our family." She shared while laughing. She looked at her wrist watch. "Oh! It was already past 4. I'm sorry but I have to leave. Nice meeting you, Sasuke." She stood and waved her hand.

Sasuke finished his drink and paid his bill. He was about to leave when the waiter called him.

"Sir, you forgot this." He handed the wallet to Sasuke. It is not his property but because of curiosity he opened it. He discovered that the wallet is owned by the lady whom he was talking a while ago. He saw some calling card so it is not hard for him to contact her. He now decided to go home.

---

"Mom, I need your help!" Sakura shouted but she quickly shut her mouth when she felt her mother's anxiety. "What's wrong mom?" Sakura asked.

"I just put my wallet here. It's strange that I cannot find it." Mrs. Haruno answered worriedly while scanning her bag.

"Maybe you misplaced it."

"That's impossible. I'm not that irresponsible to do that. You know that I am a well organized person!"

"Yes of course I know that. Don't worry maybe they will find your card and call here later."

"I hope so. By the way, what's your problem?" She asked in a low tone.

"My laptop is not functioning. I really need to use a computer. Can I use your PC for a while?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, but you don't have to transfer it in your room. Use it in the living room instead. I know you want your privacy but there will be no visitors today and tomorrow so I hope you can do your activities peacefully."

"Do I have a choice? Well… thanks mom." She thanked.

KKRRRRRRRiiiiiiiiiiiiNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!

"I will be the one to answer the phone." Sakura volunteered.

"Hello good evening!" Sakura greeted.

"Is this the house of Sayuri Haruno?" The other line asked.

"Yes. May I help you?"

"May I speak to her?"

"May I know your name?"

"NO!"

"What? I'm just asking for your name…. Selfish!"

"Just give the phone to her. You're just wasting my time!"

"Yes master. I will now give this phone to Mrs. Haruno. Your wish is my command." She said with a mocking voice. "Mom, a selfish man on the other line wanted to talk to you!" Sakura informed.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know. He doesn't want to be recognized." Sakura gave the phone to her mother.

"Hello…. yes… oh thank you… yeah… bla… bla… bla…." Sakura was surprised in her mother's conversation with the man on the next line. Her mother was never been that nice to anyone in regards in telephone calls. Sakura was still annoyed in the actions shown to her so she left her mother and begin her business in the computer.

After her mother's conversation Sakura throw questions to her mother.

"Who is he?" Sakura asked.

"A friend of mine."

"Your friend? What an attitude!"

"What's wrong? He is such a dear child. By the way, he was the one who found my wallet and I ask him to fix your laptop. He said he has a background in computers."

"Just make sure he can really fix my computer. Maybe he is just bragging that he has a background about computers."

"Don't be that rude to him. When he comes here tomorrow to return my wallet, I will introduce you to him. I'm sure you have that chemistry in regards in computers." Sakura just raised her shoulders and went in her room to sleep.

_The Next Day………_

Sakura used her mother's computer. She sends e-mails to Ino and Hinata then she opens her account in She begins to change her password and read some fictional stories when someone knocks at their door.

"Maybe that's him. Sakura, get your laptop so that he can fix it now." Her mother ordered then she opened the door. Sakura followed. She went in her room to get her laptop.

"Good morning Sasuke, thank you for returning my wallet. I really appreciate it."

"No need to thank me. By the way, is this the computer I have to fix?" Sasuke asked. He came closer and look in the computer's screen.

www. fanpress. org

Welcome PINKISH GREEN!

Mail

Inbox (22)

SENDERSUBJECT

chicken assReview: Your grammar sucks!

chicken assRe message: I will make your life miserable!

angel blueReview: I like your poem.

francescayashaReview: You are a good poet…

cherry blossomReview: Keep up the good work!

jelee gorms 14Review: I was carried away.

Outbox (0)

Bulk (empty)

Trash (empty)

"Actually that is not the computer. Sakura, hurry up. Mr. Sasuke is waiting!" Mrs. Haruno yelled. Sasuke is till looking at the screen with amazement.

"I'm coming!" Sakura answered. When Sakura was already in the living room, she was shocked in what she witness. Sasuke was sitting in front of the computer and scanning the details that are in her account. "Mom!" She shouted. Sasuke looks at her. At last he knows the true identity of Pinkish Green!

End of Chapter 5

A/N: Pls. send me your suggestions again. It will be a big help for me. Maybe the next chapter will be the last. Let's just see how Sakura will state her reasons and how Sasuke will accept that Pinkish Green is just Haruno Sakura, the only person who fearlessly shouted at him in front of the crowd during their interview.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry guys if I did not update this chapter ahead of time but here it is… the last chapter of Fiction Madness. This chapter will be more serious than the previous chapters. I hope you like it and you will keep supporting this chapter. Have fun!

Chapter 6

"What is he doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Oh… Sakura, this is Sasuke. He was the one who found my wallet and I met him at the internet café. Sasuke, this is my daughter, Sakura." Mrs. Haruno informed.

"Ni…ni… nice… meeting you…. Sasuke."

"Me too."

"Sakura, why don't you entertain him? I will just get you a dink. Mrs. Haruno said and she left.

"Have a sit." Sakura offered and Sasuke did. There was a minute of silence between them.

"Ah…. my mother told me a while ago that she met you at the café. When was that?" She asked. Sasuke did not reply.

"Ahm… Sorry… sorry for what I did. I did not mean it…. I will just treat you in return." Sasuke did not react again. Sakura sigh.

"Sorry if I keep you waiting. Here are your drinks." Mrs. Haruno informed while distributing the drinks then she takes a sit. "Sakura, what did you talk about?" She asked.

"…. Well…about the…."

"Can I ask her out?" Sasuke interrupted.

"What are you talking about?! Mom, don't listen to him!"

"Well of course." Mrs. Haruno replied excitedly. Sasuke smirk. "Sakura, what are you waiting for… dress up."

"No need! I do not consider this as an important event in my life!"

"If you will not change your clothes, we better get out now." Sasuke demanded.

"Take good care of her." Mrs. Haruno said.

"Yes, I will."

---

"What now?" Sakura asked with her chin on her arm. They are sited beside the glass window, in front of the counter.

"You told me that you will treat me in return."

"I did?" Sakura asked.

"Don't tell me you forget it!" Sasuke answered in return. He stood and went in the counter. "Sir, I want a cup of espresso and …. Hey forehead girl! What do you want?"

"Shut up! Just give me a latte coffee." She answered. She is sill sitting on the chair.

"$ 40.00 sir." The bartender informed.

"That girl will be the one to pay our bills." Sasuke said while pointing Sakura.

"Ok. I will just bring the orders in your sits." Sasuke nodded and returned to his sit.

They shared a minute of silence before Sakura broke the muteness…

"Ahm… about what happened a while ago… I didn't mean it... I swear!" Sasuke didn't answer. "I know that you were surprised when you learned that Pinkish Green and Haruno Sakura was the same girl you chatted on the e-mails." She confessed but she was not looking at Sasuke. "I'm sorry if I did not reveal my true identity when you told me that you were Chicken Ass after the interview in your university…. I'm really really sorry!" Sasuke didn't answer again but he is looking at Sakura.

"Here's your order." The waiter interrupted while distributing their coffees.

"We will just pay it later." Sasuke informed.

"No problemo." The waiter said then he leaves.

"Hey! Will you not react? If I were you I will be piss off right now!" Sakura said with irritated tone.

Sasuke sips his coffee. "Are you saying something?"

"Don't tell me you are not listening!"

"What if I said I don't really care?" He said with an eyebrow raised.

"Ah! You're such an ignorant ass! I just wasted golden voice." She said the she takes a sip on her coffee.

"What's with your golden voice? You must remember that you have no right to get mad. I'm the victim here… not you." Sakura tried to calm herself.

"Ok. (Takes a deep breath) I'm sorry for what I've done. Anything I can do so you can forgive me?" Sakura asked in displeased tone. Sasuke smirk.

"It's just simple."

"Then what is it?!"

"Be my girl."

"…. be what!"

"Are you deaf? Do I need to repeat it?!"

"Are… you… serious?"

"I'm always serious."

"But you don't sound serious to me." Sakura said while laughing.

"You're different from the other girls I met and I hope that Pinkish Green and Haruno Sakura are just the same." He confessed while blushing.

"But you told us in the interview that if you met Pinkish Green in person it will be a nightmare for you!"

"Yes that's true. You're a nightmare for me!"

"Why you… you're so rude!

"I'm really rude but I realized that I fell in love with you."

"… I'm speechless… I know that being your girl is the only way to forgive me but… I also fell in love with you!" Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

THE END!!!!

A/N: That's the end. Keep sending me reviews! I will try to post another story next time. Just keep in touch!


	7. Survey

**(This is not a chapter or sequel)**

Let's consider it as a survey.

They were asking me if I will make a sequel of Fiction Madness. There were supposed to be six chapters but since I immediately finished and posted the last chapter without any revising (just to finish the story... sorry!), it ended like a story that needs another chapter.

Some of my friends as well those people who read my story suggested to make a sequel. But since I published the last chapter almost two years ago, I expected that will be the end of Fiction Madness…ugh! It's so hard! I also want to make a sequel to give a peaceful end to my story but my class schedule is killing me!

Just send your opinion and help me decide if I should make one. Thanks!

-bumalasa


End file.
